pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Redemption
Pikmin:Redemption Pikmin:Redemption(or PR for short) takes place in an alternate reality in place of Pikmin 2. On a scientific exploration, the S.S. Dolphin was attacked by space pirates and crashed on the Pikmin Planet. Unfortunately Olimar's life-support system was destroyed, sending him into a coma. Then a group of Grey Pikmin found him and took him to their onion. They had never met Olimar, so they didn't know that they shouldn't do that. The onion sucks Olimar's body up and then the screen goes black. The words Pikmin:Redemption appear on screen, and so it shall begin. Info PR is pikmin game like none seen before it. You get to chose a pikmin color to start as and even get to name it.You also determine its gender which plays a big role in the story of the game. PR is on the Wii and the Xbox360. It is rated E10+(Everyone ten and older) for cartoon violence and animated blood. Story Together Olimar and the Pikmin slayed the Emperor Bulblax and the land was safe. However, there was another, even more dangerous threat that was about to be awakened. And there was nothing anyone, not even Olimar could do to stop it until it was too late. It's first goal was to eliminate Olimar and so it did just that on Olimar's next mission: a scientific exploration to the Pikmin planet. Space pirates under control of of this new threat attacked the S.S. Dolphin, ending in victory for the space pirates. Olimar's life support-system was destroyed and caused him to go into a coma. He was found by a group of Grey Pikmin that thought he was food and took him to the onion. The onion sucked him up and released a single seed. Next we go to a brave(or stupid, either would work) Red Pikmin who just willingly jumped into the Nightmare Den without any troops(That's where the stupid part comes in). He had just had an argument with his family about him being too cowardly to get into the Candypop Knights, which he had just accomplished. Inside he finds horrid creatures looking for Pikmin blood and he is defeated by an un-named creature controlled by a flower(I really wish that was a joke). He wakes up back in his onion, with his family surrounding him. They tell him to go to the temple and never to come back to their onion. This section is not finished yet. Controls As I said before this game is on the WII and the Xbox360. The controls are very easy to remember. Wii Controls WIImote Field Controls *WIImote pointer- Controls the camera. *A button-Punch,Throw pikmin, Pluck pikmin, Talk, Open Chests *B button-Whistle,use with D-Pad to select sprays *Control Stick-Move leader, tilt slightly to move landing cursor, use in conjunction with C to command pikmin army *Plus-Opens menu screen *Minus-Brings up Piklopedia/Hoard menus *1-Dismiss Pikmin *2-Change leader(First available when you obtain another species of pikmin on your side) *D-Pad- Use with B to select sprays,when holding pikmin: to change pikmin color held(Left and Right), to change selected pikmin stages(Up and Down) *C button-Use with Control stick to command army, hold Z and press this button to cycle through leader's abilities *Z button-Use currently selected ability, hold and press C to cycle through leader's abilities. In-Game Menu Controls If a button isn't listed it means you don't use it on the menu screen. *WIImote pointer-Move little leaf icon *A button-Hover leaf icon over a button and press this to select that button. *B button-Cancels last action *Plus(If menu with radar)- Exit menu, nothing if Piklopedia/Hoard *Minus(If Piklopedia/Hoard)-Exit menu, nothing if in regular menu *C+Z-Go to sunset menu% *1- Pikmin stats menu% *2-Collectibles menu% *1+2-3 Wifi menu% %=Both plus and minus can be used to exit these menus. Title Menu Controls As I stated before, if you don't see a button listed it means you don't use it here. *WIImote pointer- Move leaf icon *A button- Hover leaf icon over a button and press this to select it. *B button-Cancels last action *HOME- Go to WIImote menu(This is the only place you can use the HOME button) Game Cube Controller You can also use the Game Cube Controller to play. Field Controls *L Button-Center camera behind leader *R Button-Zoom camera, hold to bring camera down to the leader's perspective. *Z Button-Switch camera angle *Y Button- Change leader (When you get another pikmin leader on your side.) *X Button-Dismiss and separate pikmin by color *A Button-Punch, Pluck pikmin, Throw pikmin *B Button-Whistle *C Stick-Command army *D Pad-Select spray, use spray when no other commands available; When holding pikmin: Change pikmin color(Left or Right), Change pikmin stage (Up or Down *Control Stick-Tilt fully to move leader, tilt slightly to move the landing cursor *Start/Pause-Open menu screen Menu Controls *L/R Buttons- Cycle through menus *A Button- Select action *B Button- Cancel action New Pikmin These pikmin are the newbs. Treat them with care, Olimar. *Tan Pikmin *Grey Pikmin *Crystal Pikmin Rewards,Cheats,Codes, Easter Eggs, Glitches and Secrets See:Pikmin:Redemption/Cheats Piklopedia See: Pikmin:Redemption/Piklopedia Hoard The Hoard is where Olimar(and the Pikmin) keeps tabs on all the upgrades and resources he finds. see and Pikmin:Redemption/hoard for more information. Upgrades see Pikmin:Redemption/hoard/upgrades Resources see Pikmin:Redemption/hoard/resources Areas These are the areas of PR, in order of when you can first get to them. Please note that the Merged Nothingness is only accessible after the Great Calamity happens. *The Wilderness *Olivert *Ancient Forest *Dawn Lake *Bald Mountain *The Facility *Flooded Abyss *The Oasis *Barren Wasteland *Merged Nothingness Sub-Areas These are areas not quite large enough to be called areas, but have all the things areas can have. Usually all you find here are OPTIONAL Bosses, but some sub-areas can even have caves and one even holds the final boss! *Lunar Surface *Rift Sphere *Elysian Field *Field of Asphodel *Tartarus Springs *Meteorite Typhon What Did You Do To Challenge Mode?! The Challenge Mode is accessed differently from the other pikmin. It is accessed through the Pit of Redemption in the Merged Nothingness, the game's final area. The Challenge Mode is better explained here. Trivia *After the first sentence in the Pikmin:Redemption section is actually the opening movie and when the words Pikmin:Redemption appear on the screen: the beginning of the title screen. *The music on the title screen is just a more mysterious sounding version of Pikmin 1's title screen music. Will this be made? I'm working on it.